


100% Organic Freshly Squeezed Pink Lemonade

by Girlblunder



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/Girlblunder
Summary: Ficlets from Tumblr with the Rangers aged up to college age.





	1. Sour Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the kiss meme, alexdnvers asked for #19, kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer.

* * *

“I think we’re safe here,” Kimberly gasps out as she uses her sort-of free hand to open the faceguard of her helmet.  


Beside her, Trini grunts. “Let’s put him down over here.”

Kimberly nods, looking around the small cave and trying not to be reminded of their unofficial headquarters. Her heart is racing after the near-miss; Billy had leapt in front of an energy wave meant to wipe them out.

“He’s really _got_  to stop doing this to us.” Kim tries to sound sarcastic but her voice breaks. She averts her eyes as they settle Billy against a stone wall, but then a yellow-gloved hand is gently squeezing her arm.  


Kim swallows hard. Trini almost never initiates physical contact with her. She looks up.

Trini offers her a sad half-smile and a slight nod.

Below them, Billy moans and shifts minutely against the wall.

“Billy?” Kim can’t decide if she’s relieved or scared, roughly wiping at her face as she kneels next to her friend.  


“Power core,” Billy mumbles, but doesn’t open his eyes.  


Kim frowns and gently squeezes his shoulder. She looks up at Trini. “We need to get him some help.”

Trini’s lips purse as she stares down at Billy. “That thing is still out there.” Her hands flex at her sides. “Billy said something about a power core right before he… you know.” Trini shifts her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, still staring down at Billy.

“Forget that right now! Billy’s hurt!” Kim isn’t angry at Trini, but she’s frustrated at their situation. 

And scared, though she doesn’t admit that out loud.  


Trini gives her an inscrutable look, her stern features softening. Kim thinks that maybe she doesn’t need to say it out loud.

She licks her dry lips and turns back to Billy. “Any word from Zack or Jason?”

“No,” Trini pauses, “but I think that blast took out our comms.”  


Kim huffs out a breath, tugging her helmet completely off and running both hands through her hair. “This was supposed to be a scouting mission.” The angry accusation doesn’t have a target, and that makes her all the more frustrated.

Trini’s helmet thuds down against the stone floor, startling Kim from her thoughts.

“We can’t stay here forever.”  


There’s something in Trini’s voice that has Kim standing, one hand reaching out to stop Trini as she slowly backs toward the cave entrance.

“Trini, no. What are you thinking?” Kim’s heart is pounding again now, fear once again making her stomach twist–the way it had when Billy had suddenly grabbed something and rushed at the hulking alien that had nearly killed him.  


Her fingers curl tightly against Trini’s biceps, stopping her before she can take the last few steps outside.

“Kim, you need to let me go.” Trini’s voice is gentle but her face is determined. “You need to let me do this.”  


Fear turns to panic. If only Zack and Jason were there, they could _all_  handle this and get Billy to safety and—

“No,” comes Kim’s stubborn reply. She grips Trini’s arms tighter. “You’re my best friend. I’m not going to let you do this.”  


“Kim—”  


But Kim knows enough about the look in Trini’s eye, knows enough that whatever plan Trini’s cooked up is half-assed at best, and inspired by Billy’s which hadn’t exactly worked out for _him_ , and Kim is not having _any_  more of this today.

So Kim reacts the only way she knows how. She sweeps forward and cups both of Trini’s cheeks, her mouth restless and hungry and not ready to let Trini leave this damn cave.

Though Kim’s the one that initiates the kiss, she isn’t ready for the way it makes her breath catch or her legs tremble, or how easy it is to forget everything for just a moment–especially when Trini’s arms wrap tentatively around her waist.

Kim’s body sways and she can’t count how many times their lips have parted and reconnected, how many thoughts she hasn’t been able to process because she’s kissing _Trini_  and nothing will ever be the same again after this moment.

“Kim,” Trini gasps out when they finally stop when they both suddenly remember they need to breathe.  


Kimberly’s eyes flutter open. She’s dazed, but thankfully, so is Trini.

For a moment, she hesitates. Billy groans again, and Kim knows she’s made the right choice.

“I’m sorry,” she says right before she roughly shoves Trini back and turns to charge out of the small opening to the cave.  


Trini’s not going to do anything stupid on Kim’s watch.

She can hear Trini scream behind her, but Kim’s already focused on the towering alien hardly ten feet away—and the glowing cables she recognizes that Billy had lost in his ill-timed charge.

Kim smiles grimly. “Let’s go.”


	2. The Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the kiss meme, yourestillhere asked for #12, a kiss that shouldn't have happened.

* * *

Kim loves her new apartment even though it’s small and she’s not allowed to paint the walls anything other than the plain white they already are. The kitchen and living room are all one space and her bathroom is tiny, but at least the space is _hers_.

The gang helps her decorate, combing secondhand stores and ads online for cheap furniture and kitsch that’ll fit with Kim’s vision–which simply translates to not gross and not utterly broken when Kim factors in the money she’ll need to pay for utilities and food.

Zack shows up with an overstuffed black armchair the day after she moves in and only shrugs when she asks where he got it. He assures her it’s not stolen, and after she tries it out for the first time and realizes how crazy comfortable it is, she stops asking questions and gives him a hug.

By default it kind of becomes the place all the Rangers hang out at when they’re not training or fighting, but Kim kind of loves that too. Billy has a tendency of showing up with covered dishes of food sent over by his mom, and Kim makes a point of telling him how lucky he is every time he does. He always smiles and says “I know” and a little piece of Kim aches for her own mom she’s starting to have trouble remembering.

“I think that girl in Statistics likes you,” Jason says to Trini one day when they’re lounging in Kim’s living room.  


Trini, who’s been hunched over the coffee table doing homework next to Kim, drops her pencil. “What?”

Jason leans up from his spot on the ground to rest his weight on his elbow. “The girl, the one with the blue streak in her hair. She likes you.”

Kim narrows her eyes at him, wondering if he’s teasing Trini.

“She does watch you a lot,” Billy adds, not looking up from his own notebook. “I don’t know if that means that she likes you, though.”  


Zack sits up on the couch. “Dude, that’s awesome.” He reaches over to nudge Trini’s shoulder with a hand. “She cute?”

“I…” Trini’s blushes, her eyes wide as she turns to look at Kim.  


_Help me_ , the look seems to say.

Kim straightens her shoulders and rolls her eyes. “Jason, you’re just trying to distract us from homework. This is why we usually don’t invite you for study nights.”

Zack pushes his face between hers and Trini’s and points at himself. “I’ve been good though, right? I was totally being patient.”

Trini snorts and shoves him back to the couch, causing a round of chuckles to erupt. Just like that, the awkward moment is over.

Still, as they go back to finishing up their homework, Kim finds herself looking at Trini more and more out of the corner of her eye. She can’t help it though, she’s curious.

She makes a mental note to ask Trini about the girl with the blue-streaked hair when they’re alone.

*

One of the other things that becomes common at Kim’s new apartment are the nights when Trini shows up with her backpack and an awkward smile.

They don’t talk about it much, but Kim is glad that Trini knows that her place is always available–especially for nights when Trini and her mom just can’t seem to get along.

Trini shows up the night after the incident over the girl with the blue-streaked hair.

“I brought you a milkshake,” Trini says as soon as the door is opened, a tall paper cup extended in one hand.  


Kim rolls her eyes and accepts the cup. “You don’t have to bring something with you every time you come over, you know.”

“I know.” Trini shrugs and gives her a lopsided smile.  


They stare at each other a moment before Kim laughs and steps back so Trini can come in. She sips at the shake as Trini passes, unsurprised to find that it’s her favorite.

“I was just watching some Netflix on my laptop. That cool?”  


Trini tugs off her backpack and deposits it next to the couch. “Perfect.”

The couch is comfortable considering she’d gotten it for twenty bucks. It’d been a steal, and she hadn’t told the owner of the secondhand store that she _loved_  that it was a ‘bright pink monstrosity’ (his words, not hers).

“What’re you watching?” Trini asks once the laptop is settled into place over their knees.  


“I just started GLOW. Have you watched it yet?” Kim isn’t sure why, but she loves Netflix time with Trini. Maybe it’s because one of the only times Trini seems comfortable sharing her personal space. It’s comforting, especially now that Kim’s living on her own.  


“Not yet. Looked interesting, though.” Trini squints at the screen, silently reading the synopsis.  


Kim glances at her and realizes that they’re finally alone. “Actually, hey, do you mind if I ask you something first?”

Trini shrugs, still looking at the screen.

“About what Jason was saying yesterday… do _you_  like the girl with the blue streak in her hair?”  


“Jen? I mean, I don’t know. She’s nice, I guess.” Trini fidgets with the hem of her shirt.  


Kim bites her lip. Trini knows the girl’s name. “So, what if she asked you out tomorrow or something? What would you do?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never… I mean, I’ve _liked_  girls before but I’ve never really–I don’t know, Kim.”  


“Wait.” Kim snaps the laptop closed and turns to her friend. “I mean, I know you told me you hadn’t really done much with a girl before, but… never? Nothing?”  


Trini shifts so that her feet are pressed against the couch cushion, hugging her raised knees. She licks her lips and picks at the ripped fabric near her knee. “We moved around a lot,” she explains sullenly.

And Kim can’t explain why the answer means so much to her, or why her heart feels like it’s going to pound out of her chest. Trini’s lips are full and look soft, and it’s anathema to Kim that they’ve never been kissed.

“Hey, Trini?”  


“Hm?” Trini turns to face Kim curiously.  


Kim leans in before she can think.

She groans because Trini’s lips are softer than she’d imagined, and the full bottom lip she’d been staring at only moments before feels like it was made to fit between Kim’s.

Her eyes flutter open as the kiss ends. She bites her lip when she sees Trini’s pink tongue dart out to swipe at the full lower lip Kim already misses.

Kim wouldn’t mind doing that again. Immediately.

But then Trini’s clearing her throat and turning away.

“Can we watch the show now?” she asks in a strained voice.  


Kim blinks and combs a hand through her hair. “Oh. Yeah, right, sure.”

As she opens the laptop back up, she wonders what the hell had come over her–and why Trini didn’t seem to like it.

“Sorry,” she mumbles as she reaches out to play. It’s high school all over again, and Kim dreads losing Trini over something… well, not stupid, but something Kim can totally deal with on her own.  


Trini’s hand reaches out to cover hers, and it’s only then that Kim realizes she’s shaking.

“Hey,” Trini says in a soft voice, “I just need to… process, okay?”  


“Right.” Kim nods, but she can’t look Trini in the eye.  


Trini sighs. “I’ve had a crush on you pretty much since the eleventh grade, okay? I really, really need to process this.”

Kim’s head jerks up in surprise, and suddenly she’s giddy and can’t look away from Trini. “Oh. Oh! Okay!”

Trini’s hand falls away from hers as she presses play.

Only a few minutes pass when Trini reaches out to jab at the spacebar, pausing the show.

“Could you _please_  stop grinning like an idiot, Kimberly?”  


Kim’s grin widens. “Not a chance.”


	3. A Touch of Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for fluff prompt: hand holding.

* * *

Trini isn’t sure when playful fights with Kim begin to change things.

After six months of training their hard work is paying off. Trini has never felt fully comfortable with her body, but hours and hours of sparring have instilled a self confidence in her like nothing else has.

To a point, that is.

Sometimes when Kim is sitting across from her at Krispy Kreme or at dinner (it’s so awkward how much her mom loves having Kim over for dinner), it’s hard for Trini to believe that her Kim is  _that_  Kim. 

Kimberly Hart.

One of the most popular girls in high school that had never known Trini existed (not then, at least).

The girl that had, after a particularly rambunctious “fight” over the last slice of pizza, admitted to Trini that she’d developed something of a crush. On Trini.

“Are you gonna say something?” Kim asks with a nervous chuckle as she tucks some hair behind an ear.

Their hands are still settled over the pizza box, Kim’s on top of hers.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Trini can only stare at their hands. She can’t process the moment, overwhelmed by excitement, fear, disbelief and—and is focused entirely too much on how warm and soft Kim’s hand is on hers.

“Oh.” Kim chuckles again and then her hand is gone and, before Trini can vocalize any of her many happy thoughts, then so is Kim.

Trini blinks and looks blindly around Kim’s living room. Should she go?

The water from the hallway bathroom can suddenly be heard throughout the silent apartment. The place is all Kim, vibrant splashes of colors and kitschy ornaments and so different from the sterile environment of the big house that Kim’s said hadn’t felt like home since her mom had died.

Kim’s room had been an oasis of life in that place. Much like Kim is to Trini.

It’s that thought that has Trini pushing up from her spot on the floor and rubbing her stomach through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. She definitely shouldn’t go.

“Kim?” she asks in a soft voice as she lightly taps on the nearly-closed door.

As suddenly as before, the water is shut off. “It’s fine, Trini. Don’t worry about it.”

The bathroom door opens wider, spilling soft golden light out into the dim hallway. Kim is smiling but her eyes are rimmed in red and the tip of her nose is pink.

It feels like a lump has formed in Trini’s throat; she ducks her head down. Kim’s hands are tugging at the hem of her light pink tank top.

Trini takes in a steadying breath and reaches out.

“Kim, I,” she pauses and swallows as her fingertips brush the back of Kim’s hand, “I’ve never really… I’m…”

Kim’s hand turns and threads their fingers together.

When Trini looks up at Kim, there’s a large grin splitting her face.

A smile blossoms on Trini’s face in return. Saying the rest is easy. “Can we go slow? I’ve never,” she clears her throat, “actually dated anyone before.”

“Are you asking me out?” Kim arches an eyebrow, now looking smug.

Trini’s face heats up. She playfully narrows her eyes. “Seriously?”

Kim’s second eyebrow joins the first as she tilts her head.

“Yes, I’m asking you out,” Trini admits through stiff lips. Her heart is racing but she doesn’t mind because Kim is  _looking_ at her in a way that makes her feel light-headed and—well, if Trini thinks about it, she’s seen this look before. A lot.

“I can do slow,” Kim says as she carefully squeezes Trini’s hand.

Trini swallows again, willing her hand not to sweat. She’s never felt so comfortable and  _aware_  of everything the way she is when she’s with Kim. “Wanna split the last slice?” 

She can do this if she doesn’t have to think about it, otherwise she just might have a heart attack. Or melt into a puddle.

Kim bites her lower lip and looks into Trini’s eyes. “Perfect.”

Or, Trini silently thinks as she turns to lead the way back into the living room, she maybe doesn’t have to think about it at all. Kim knows her like no one else ever has, even more so than the other Rangers.

Whatever this is, maybe Trini can just… enjoy it.

“Wanna meet for lunch tomorrow?” Kim asks as they sit down, sides pressed lightly together.

“Sure.” Trini doesn’t point out that neither of them reaches for the pizza box. Kim’s head settles against her shoulder and Trini has to fight a smile.

“Great, now I can hold your hand in front of that barista that’s always flirting with you. You cool with being called my girlfriend? I just want to be clear.”

Amusement builds in Trini but she holds back the laughter, not wanting to disrupt the perfect weight of Kim’s head on her shoulder.

“I can live with that.”


	4. The Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend asked for fake dating.
> 
> As always, this is aged up to college age. No powers or pre-powers AU

* * *

Trini neatly packs her books and binder into her bag, assuring everything is in its appropriate place before zipping it up. **  
**

On the edge of her vision she’s vaguely aware of the other people in her class doing similar things. It’s a sparse but eclectic mix, something Trini had expected it when she’d been forced to add the night class to her schedule.

“...think that?”

The familiar voice catches her off-guard, much as it has every other time she’s heard it. Who knew Kimberly Hart would end up taking the same night class as Trini?

She shakes her head and stands up, pulling her backpack into place. If she hurries home she can check in with her brothers before their bedtime. She likes asking them about their days, aware that they’re more likely to tell her about any problems they’re having in school than their well-meaning (but definitely overbearing) parents.

The parking she needs to get to lot seems farther than usual in the dark, even with the lights placed regularly along the sidewalks. It’s not as used as the main lot near the core of buildings, but it’s easier to find a spot at when in a hurry.

“Seriously, no.” There’s nervous laughter, high and a little manic. “I’m actually not—you seem alright, but I’m actually with someone. You need to chill.”

Trini slows her walk, her senses suddenly on alert. She might be short, but she’s been raised by two ex-marine parents. She knows how to take care of herself; she glances back, confirming that Kimberly is being shadowed by one of the other men in their class.

He’s several inches taller than Kim, and even more than Trini, but he’s not a big guy. Trini could definitely handle him if things turn sour. She slows even further.

“Hey, sorry I rushed ahead of you, I thought you needed to talk to Professor Anderson,” Trini says as Kimberly catches up to her.

The man (Fred, Trini thinks?) stumbles to a halt.

Kimberly flashes her a look, relief mixed with a little fear. The expression melts into confidence, and to Trini’s great surprise, Kimberly reaches out and takes her hand.

“No problem, sweetie,” she says in an affectionate tone, “I know how restless you get.”

Fred sputters. “You’re—”

“Sorry, Fred, I _did_ try telling you I’m in a relationship.” Kim holds up Trini’s hand to stress her point.

“You don’t sit together in class?” Fred’s frown is deep, his cheeks flushed with what is undoubtedly embarrassment.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but, Kim likes to goof off too much,” Trini explains now that she’s found her voice again, “I got mad at her after we nearly failed our last class.”

“That was so not my fault,” Kimberly declares with wide eyes.

Fred has gone pale now, his hand digging deep into his pocket. He awkwardly clears his throat, unable to look them in the eye. “Oh, man, I totally forgot I parked in the other lot today. See you!”

Trini watches his retreat with a frown. She’ll have to keep an eye on him.

“Thank you so much,” Kim blurts out. “Like, I’m sure I could have handled him, but I was seriously getting the creeps, you know?”

“Oh, yeah. We’ve all been there at some point. Dudes can totally be creeps sometimes.” The sense of camaraderie instilled from Kim’s close encounter makes Trini more relaxed than she would be around Kimberly in any other situation. Until she realizes they’re still holding hands.

She forces a cough in an effort to retrieve hers.

There’s an awkward silence, so Trini nudges her head toward the back parking lot. “Why don’t we walk together the rest of the way?” She can handle this if it’s for safety.

“That’d be cool.”

They quietly walk for another minute before Kim speaks again.

“So, like, would it be cool if I sit next to you in class for the rest of the semester? I really would like to avoid that kind of thing again in the future.”

Kim talks with her hands a lot, Trini notes with an internal smile. It’s kind of cute.

She clears her throat and raises her eyebrows. “What, you mean be like your fake girlfriend in class to keep the creepazoids at bay?”

Kim snorts and grins. “Well, that would kind of be a _side_ benefit, I guess? Not to brag, but a lot of people would totally be flattered to fake date me.”

Trini shrugs and hides a smile. “You can do what you want. It’s a free country.”

“Well, alright. You’re totally my fake girlfriend now,” Kim pauses, her face a mask of concentration.

“Trini,” Trini helpfully supplies.

Kim winces and offers her an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I’ve kind of been zoned out for the last couple of years. I’m bad with names. And faces. And, yeah. Nice to meet you, Trini. I’m Kim.”

Trini nods at her, not bothering to mention that they’d gone to highschool together. Or had actually been in several of the same classes. It’s not important.

“Likewise,” she says instead.

***

They get to know each other a little better over the next couple of weeks of classes. Kim is fond of passing notes, proving to be as much of a distraction as Trini had guessed.

She doesn’t mind. She’s good at multitasking.

Kim is in the night class because of work, Trini discovers. When she asks about what kind of work, Kim only rolls her eyes. “It helps pay the bills,” is the response she gets.

Trini doesn’t push. It’s still odd to her, the friendship(?) she suddenly finds herself in.

A month into their whatever-ship, they arrange to meet outside of class for the first time.

It comes as a bit of a relief to Trini. The semester is passing by quickly and she’s been wondering if their connection will end when the class does.

“Being an adult sucks,” Kim groans as they choose a table to sit at. The deli is only a few minutes drive from campus. It’s a cheap but good lunch option, and not too far from wherever Kim works, apparently.

“Yes and no.” Trini picks up her menu to avoid Kim’s playful glare.

“Why can’t you be a good fake girlfriend and just agree with me?”

The club sandwich looks good. Maybe she’ll have some lemonade to go with it. “You could always break up with me,” Trini retorts, only half paying attention.

A clearing throat has her pulling her eyes up from her menu.

Their waitress, an adorable soft butch with short blonde hair and bright green eyes, is watching Trini with interest. “Welcome to PJ’s. I’m Dani. Do you know what you want, or do you need more time?”

Trini drops her menu, her cheeks suddenly feeling too-warm.

“I’ll have a lemonade and a Veggie Delight on wheat,” Kim cuts in with a smile that stretches too wide.

Still embarrassed, Trini mumbles her own order. She rubs at her face the moment Dani is gone.

Kim kicks her under the table.

“Ow! What?”

“It’s bad manners to flirt with someone else on our first date.” Kim glares and points a warning finger Trini’s way.

“Well, I… what?” Trini blinks.

Kim straightens her back, almost seeming haughty as she reaches across the table to lay her hand over Trini’s. “You heard me,” she says as she looks directly into Trini’s eyes.

“Oh,” is the only thing Trini can say. Dazed, she doesn’t realize when their drinks arrive.

Her hand is tingling and all she can see is Kim’s smug grin from across the table.


	5. In the Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead. Only angst.

* * *

Trini’s eyes are gritty as she approaches the door, her socked feet dragging over the carpet. The knock, uneven and loud, sounds again.

“Just a sec,” she mumbles, aware that she probably wasn’t heard but lacking the energy to project her voice louder. She knows without looking who it will be—though she stretches up slightly to peer out through the peephole to be sure.  


Her hands tighten against the wood of her apartment door.

Kim is only half visible, denim-clad arms tucked tightly around herself and head down as she waits.

Trini closes her eyes and breathes slowly. She can handle this. She can.

“I might have to start charging you rent,” she offers dryly when the door is unlocked and opened.  


Kim’s head jerks up, a wide grin plastering her face. “Hey, Trini!” she greets brightly.

The slightest hint of a slur and odd sheen to her eyes would be warning enough, but then Trini is hit with the strong smell of alcohol. It’s a little after three, so Trini had kind of guessed, anyway but...

“You and Tommy have a fight?” she guesses as Kim walks unsteadily past her.  


“No! No, I just wanted to see you, my best friend, my buddy my—”  


Trini’s just finished locking back up when she notices Kim’s distinct pallor. “You’re going to be sick, aren’t you?”

Kim presses both hands over her mouth, eyes wide. It’s obvious she’s too afraid to open her mouth.

“Come on,” Trini urges as she carefully shoves Kim toward the bathroom.  


She’s lucky her apartment is so small, Trini thinks. Kim doesn’t quite make it to the toilet, but at least the linoleum will be easier to clean than the carpet.

It’s better than the last time, when Trini had been a little too slow to move out of the way. This time Kim’s gotten herself nearly as much as the floor. It takes several minutes until it’s over, and then Trini is carefully stripping Kim down to her underwear and shoving her toward the shower.

“I’ll clean this up while you shower.” Her tone is firm and brooks no argument.  


Kim only sluggishly nods and steps behind the cheap plastic curtain.

Trini doesn’t comment when an arm reaches out to drop Kim’s underwear over the hamper. The cleanup doesn’t take long; Trini leaves the door cracked open just in case as she goes to retrieve some fresh clothes for Kim.

As she tugs open a drawer, she realizes her hands are trembling. She stops and squeezes her eyes shut, heart pounding erratically as she tries to regain her equilibrium. This is nothing new. She can handle it.

“I’m done,” comes Kim’s voice - softer, more tired now.  


Trini straightens her back and tugs the t-shirt and sweatpantss out of the drawer. “Coming.”

It only takes another few minutes to get Kim dressed again, and then Kim is smiling and acting like it’s any other day at any other time.

“Nope,” Trini cuts in when it looks like Kim’s about to speak, “it’s almost four in the morning and I have to be up in a few hours. It’s time for sleep.”  


Kim’s face falls ever so slightly, but then she’s nodding and reaching for Trini’s hand. “K. I’m kinda sleepy too, actually.”

Trini presses her lips together but lets herself be pulled along, not wanting to argue about sleeping arrangements. She never wins, anyway.

Kim slides under the covers first, planting herself solidly in the middle and holding the blankets up.

A tight feeling begins to grow in Trini’s chest as she lies down. It’s usually about now when—

As if on cue, Kim bursts into tears.

Trini grits her teeth and sighs, opening her arms and pulling Kim close with only the barest hesitation.

The fights are always different but always the same—made worse on nights Kim and Tommy go out even when they really shouldn’t—and Trini hates these nights.

“...doesn’t even try to understand. Why is he, ugh.” Kim squeezes Trini tighter, her breathing shaky as she tries to regain her composure. “I don’t know why I try.”  


“’Cause you love him.” Trini’s voice is flat but her hands are soft against Kim’s back and side.  


Kim abruptly pushes up onto her elbow, her hair falling forward as she stares intently down at Trini.

The intensity of the stare makes Trini look away. She swallows. Kim doesn’t move.

“I love you, you know,” Kim says in a hushed voice.  


“Yeah. I love you too, bestie,” Trini replies carefully.  


“No, Trini. I _love_  you.”  


For several moments Trini can’t speak. It’s always what she wants to hear. She flashes Kim an angry look. “You’re drunk,” she says flatly. 

“I mean it.” Kim’s eyes well up. She still won’t look away.  


“Tell me in the morning.” The first time they’d had this conversation Trini had been hopeful, happy. The next few times she’d been angry.

Now, it only makes her feel hollow.

“I will,” Kim insists softly. “Just wait.”  


The slur is so soft that for the first several minutes after Kim settles down again, Trini wonders if this time will be different.

When Trini’s alarm goes off and Kim doesn’t move, it’s nothing unusual. Trini drags herself out of bed even though she feels miserably tired. She’s not going to miss her class, not with how much her tuition costs.

Half an hour later when she’s tugging a sweater free of her minuscule closet, Kim suddenly sits up.

“Tommy apologized!” Kim declares as she holds her phone aloft. There’s a large grin on her face and she doesn’t wait for Trini to respond, instead cradling her phone as she rapidly types up a response.  


Trini is distantly aware of discomfort in her hands, and she blinks when she realizes she’s clutching her sweater so tightly that her knuckles are white. She releases her grip, silently acknowledging that the crumpled garment is no longer fit to be worn in public.

She tugs it on anyway, not looking back toward Kim. “Lock up when you leave,” she says as she grabs her backpack and heads for the door.

She’d been stupid to hope. It’s her own fault.


	6. In the Morning 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part was received so well on Tumblr that I decided to write *more* angst. :D
> 
> Heavy dose of Tommy in this one.

* * *

When Kim stirs again, the all-consuming pain from her first waking has faded slightly—enough so that she can manage to string two thoughts together, at least. She keeps her eyes squeezed shut for the first few minutes, knowing the familiar bed she’s on isn’t her own. Or Tommy’s.

The apartment is eerily silent, with no other breathing than her own present.

Right, Trini will have gone to class.

Kim slowly peels a single eye open to check the time. She’s in danger of missing her own first class.

Instead of standing, she tugs Trini’s comforter more snugly around herself. With a start, she realizes she’s cuddling Trini’s pillow to her chest. She doesn’t move.

Last night is a blur past when she and Tommy had first hit one of the many cheap bars around campus, fake IDs in hand. She remembers arguing and—oh, right. 

Her hand slaps around for her phone, finally digging it out from under her own pillow. She squints at the too-bright screen but manages to pull her messages up. She presses lightly over Tommy’s name.

_‘Babe, I’m so sorry about last night. I don’t know what came over me. I never should have hit that guy. Call me soon, please?’_

Kim’s face twists into a grimace as more memories from the night begin to return. She’d gotten jealous first, she remembers, but Tommy had been the one to hit a guy she’d accidentally spilled some of her drink on. The guy had been a good sport about the entire thing, and Kim had only been trying to apologize.

Things have been getting like that between them lately, far too often. Kim isn’t sure what makes her insides twist up and feel so ugly when she sees Tommy talking to another girl, but she knows he must be feeling poisoned by the same thing.

She sends a mental apology to the innocent bystanders of last night’s scuffle.

They never used to be like this. They’d been happy, simpatico at one time. They used to make each other _better_.

Kind of like—Kim cuts the thought off. Her body betrays her anyway, her face subtly nudging closer to Trini’s pillow. The scent soothes her, and the acid twisting in her gut eases just slightly.

She sighs when she realizes what’s happened.

Kim can remember the first time she’d met Tommy Oliver. It had been in detention Sophomore year, and Tommy had barely been at Angel Grove for a week.

His wide smile had drawn her attention first.

The way he looked her in the eye instead of checking her out had kept her attention.

They’d been sixteen when they’d fallen in love; then, Kim had been sure that she and Tommy would be together forever.

She’d never known how difficult the changes from sixteen to twenty would be. She’d never known that sometimes too much passion was just _too much_.

She’d never known Trini.

Her face burns when she recalls one last important thing about the previous night. She wishes she could forget, just like she wishes she could forget all the other times.

 _“No. Trini, I_ love _you.”_

_The vacant look on Trini’s face makes Kim’s stomach queasy._

_“You’re drunk,” Trini retorts flatly._

_“I mean it,” Kim whispers, eyes stinging._

_Trini studies her for a long moment, her face solemn. “Tell me in the morning.”_

Kim’s shame burns so fiercely in her stomach she wonders if she’ll be sick. God, she’d gotten sick last night too. At least she hadn’t gotten Trini this time.

Her throat works as she buries her face entirely in the bedcovers. “I’m a mess.”

The words are muffled but no one’s around to hear them anyway.

She’s got to stop doing this to Trini. And Tommy.

She and Tommy have been together too long to just give up now. They have years together, history. She owes it to what they’ve had to keep trying, to figure out what’s been going wrong. Relationships take work, and she won’t abandon Tommy—not the way her dad had abandoned her mom.

All she needs to do is… is…

Trini is her friend. Her _best_ friend. She’s just got to remember that. She loves Tommy.

With her head still a mass of pounding pain, she sits up and rests her back against the headboard. Still clutching Trini’s pillow, Kim presses the call button under Tommy’s name.

 _“Hey,”_ comes his soft, contrite voice.

Kim closes her eyes and pictures Tommy of Sophomore year and his crooked smile, the baggy jeans he’d favored in high school. That Tommy would have never hit a guy for talking to Trini.

“Hey,” she returns just as softly.

The silence extends long enough for Kim to half-bury her face against the pillow.

 _“What’s going on with us, Kim?_ _Something’s not right_. _This isn’t us._ ”

When Kim’s eyes sting she tells herself it’s because of the pain in her head—not the relief she’s feeling that Tommy’s said it first.

“I don’t know, Tommy,” she says as she tries desperately not to think of Trini.

For a moment they only listen to each other’s breathing. Trini’s is always slow and steady when she sleeps. Tommy’s isn’t anything like that right now, and neither is Kim’s.

“ _I’m scared._ ” Tommy’s voice is small.

Kim takes a shuddering breath as she struggles not to cry. “Me too.”

“ _You’re supposed to be in class_ ,” Tommy finally says in something like a normal voice.

“Too hungover,” Kim explains. Her lips twitch; Trini’s class will be ending soon. If Kim doesn’t move, she’ll still be here when Trini returns—and though Trini won’t lecture her, Kim can picture the soft disappointment in Trini’s eyes when she realizes that Kim’s skipped class. Again.

“ _Maybe we should stop going out so much_. _I know you said it wouldn’t be an issue with class, but it’s obvious that’s not true_.”

Kim purses her lips. Several months ago she and Tommy had had a huge fight. Between her increased course load and his work, they hadn’t had much time for each other. They’d sworn to make time, and that’s what she’s been attempting to do.

“I’m trying, Tommy.” Her voice has risen, an almost natural reaction these days when they speak. She stops and silently counts to ten.

“ _I wasn’t trying to pick a fight, Kim. I just…_ ”

A trickle of fear sweeps down Kim’s spine. The silences never used to be so terrifying.

“Let’s talk later when we’re not hungover,” she chokes out when it feels like she’ll suffocate.

Tommy sighs. “ _Yeah, okay._ ”

They say their goodbyes and then Kim’s laying back down. 

She doesn’t let go of Trini’s pillow, or move until she hears the sound of the front door unlocking.

The worry that’s had her curled up into a ball since the phone call dissipates almost instantly. The sound of Trini moving around the apartment settles her in a way she can’t explain; she’s no longer alone and it’s _Trini_ that’s here.

When the bedroom door opens Kim forces herself to look right at Trini.

Emotions pass too quickly over Trini’s face for Kim to properly decipher them, but then Trini’s offering her a half-smile.

“You’re still here, huh,” Trini says more than asks.

“Yeah.” Kim bites the inside of her cheek. Should she have left?

“Aspirin?” Trini offers when Kim doesn’t say more.

Kim nods, and a minute later Trini’s back with a tall glass of water and much-needed aspirin.

The pills go down easily, though Kim’s careful to take the water in slowly and carefully.

“You okay?”

Kim looks up. She’s seen so many different expressions on Trini’s face. She remembers the anger and hurt from last night, but that’s nowhere to be seen. Instead, Trini’s face is calm and accepting. It makes Kim’s chest ache.

She feels terrible. She should go.

“I’m gonna take a nap,” Trini mumbles with drooping eyes.

Kim’s guilt grows heavier. It’d been her fault Trini hadn’t gotten enough sleep.

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you want.” Trini yawns as she kicks off her shoes and flops down on the bed. “Where’s my pillow?”

“I, uh, sorry.” Kim blushes and passes back the wrinkled pillow, her stomach fluttering at the indecipherable look Trini sends her.

Trini accepts the pillow back without a word. After a moment she reaches out toward Kim.

Kim rolls toward her without thinking, settling comfortably against Trini’s shoulder.

“Um, you were… I just wanted some of the blanket.”

Kim’s face feels like it’s on fire. “Oh, right,” she mutters as she begins to pull away.

Trini’s arms settle around her before she can get far. “This is okay, too.”

Kim should really go.

“Yeah,” she says instead as she tugs the comforter around Trini. Best friends cuddle, she reminds herself as her head settles alongside Trini’s.

All her worries are gone again as she rests next to Trini, and Kim has to swallow down the words that tickle up her throat and threaten to break their peace.

She just needs to rest. Then things will be clear again.

“Sleep well,” she whispers as she studies the relaxed features of Trini’s already-sleeping face.

She closes her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might eventually write a part 3. No promises, I've got a million writing projects already.


	7. If After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the three word prompt Anonymous asked for Trimberly: "I wanted you", fluff or angst unspecified.

* * *

The party is in full swing by the time Trini arrives, the double story house’s yard crowded with all manner of cars parked at every angle imaginable. She sighs and tucks her hands into her pockets. Her own beaten-up old Mazda is as far down as the street as possible; the last thing she wants is to get trapped into staying.

She frowns as she stares at the shadowy figures of people through the windows, one hand rising to adjust her beanie. Is coming to this party a good idea? She isn’t sure.

It takes her several minutes to nudge her way past the people clogging up the front entryway, and though the room is stuffy, she finds herself unwilling to part with her light jacket.

The music is surprisingly good, not the top 40s or club remixes of those she usually might expect given the hostess, but eclectic indie pop that lends a chill, upbeat mood to the atmosphere.

Trini shakes her head as she peers around and catches sight of said hostess—not out on the dance floor holding court as Trini might have imagined, but pouring out a bright red beverage into an equally bright plastic cup.

Nerves kick in harder than ever. Trini wonders if Kim had even meant to extend the invitation her way, or if it had just been more polite to make a blanket invitation to their whole study group. Kim had sort of looked directly at Trini, hadn’t she?

Trini’s hands curl up into fists in her pockets. Coming had been a stupid idea after all. She doesn’t know these people, isn’t sure they all even go to AGU. As far as Trini knows, Kim can barely be considered a student with how many classes she skips.

It’s a concept Trini still doesn’t understand, but then again Kim probably hasn’t been left paying for her courses with part-time work and student loans.

Semi-decent music aside, Trini has no interest in mystery punch or the sweat gathering on her skin. She turns on her heel and makes a beeline for the front door.

Unfortunately a drunken couple making out cuts off her escape, causing her to waste several moments as she tries to find an alternate path to the door.

“Hey, Trixie, right?”

Trini freezes, the warm breath and equally warm body suddenly too close for comfort. “No, not right.”

It takes her a moment to relax enough to look but, no, her ears haven’t deceived her. Kimberly Hart is now standing to her left, bright red cup in hand.

“No? Dammit, I’m going to kill Zack. He  _swore_  your name was Trixie.” Kim smiles and extends her free hand. “Hi, I’m Kim.”

“I know. We’ve had, like, four of the same classes together in the last three semesters.” Trini doesn’t reach out to the accept the handshake. Sure she’s perturbed, even a little angry, but mostly she doesn’t want Kim to feel how sweaty her hand is.

Kim blinks slowly, a frown growing on her face. “Are you sure? I mean I—”

“I’m sure. You sat next to me for two of them.” Trini’s heart is beating so aggressively she’s having a difficult time hearing the music. She’s talking to Kim. She’s thought about talking to Kim hundreds of times, but could never quite figure out how to strike up a conversation without feeling like an idiot.

“Oh, um, wow.” Kim nibbles at her lower lip, a furrow between her eyebrows. “So, what is your name?”

“You going to remember it if I tell you?” Trini asks flatly. No one ever remembers her name, and despite the voice screaming in her head to chill the fuck out, the snark is like muscle memory now.

To her relief, Kim smiles. “Definitely.”

Feeling slightly dizzy, Trini swallows. “Trini.”

“Trini,” Kim repeats softly as she steps closer and reaches directly for Trini’s limp hand. “Nice to finally meet you. Officially, I mean.”

Trini swallows again. “Right. Yeah. You too.”

“So I couldn’t help but notice you were kinda sneaking out. Are you really leaving this early? The party’s barely started.” Kim makes a point of looking around the party as the handshake ends. “Do you really need to go?”

 _Yes_ , Trini’s mind screams when Kim smiles again and Trini forgets all the reasons she’d wanted to leave.

“Not really, no,” she admits.

Kim’s eyes seem to light up, her smile stretching into a full grin. “Great. Come on, there’s some people I want you to meet.”

Any objections are forgotten when Kim lightly grips Trini’s wrist, only for the grip to slide down and curl directly around her hand to tug her along.

Trini doesn’t even mind that Kim introduces her to people she technically already knows from their study group. Maybe it’s the punch or maybe it’s just Kim, but Trini ends up having fun.

*

Study group time becomes more interesting after that night, with Kim often choosing to sit next to Trini at their usual table in the library. Kim’s other friends in the group suddenly become Trini’s friends too, and for the first time in a long time, Trini finds herself doing things that don’t revolve around school or work in her free time.

Trini finds that she likes having friends, real ones who don’t laugh at her (well, not too much, but she laughs at them sometimes too) to hang out with and occasionally complain to.

Eventually Kim ends up having another big party, and Trini agrees to go. Parties still aren’t really her thing, but Kim and the rest of the gang will be there. Time with them is usually way better than skulking around her apartment alone.

Despite her newfound acceptance, Trini is still nervous when she arrives.

Zack is first to greet her, with Billy enthusiastically joining in.

“Where’s Kim?” Trini asks as she accepts a red plastic cup from Billy.

She’s pleased when a sip reveals the fruit punch to be untainted by alcohol. She doesn’t mind a little drinking, but preferably never around so many strangers.

“She conned Jason into dancing.” Zack wiggles his eyebrows at her. “Wanna join them, show them how the pros do it?”

Trini snorts, glad for the distraction from the sinking feeling in her stomach. “I’m not used to dancing with boys.”

“Hey, I know all your secrets, sis—I know your ass isn’t used to dancing with girls either.” 

“Low blow, Taylor.” She scrutinizes him with narrow eyes. “Fine, I guess. You’re almost pretty enough to dance with me.”

About to ask Billy if he’ll be alright alone, Trini stops herself when she sees a small group of girls crowded around him hanging on his every word. She shakes her head and sets down her drink, a smile tugging at her lips as she leads Zack to the dance floor.

They dance to several fun songs, and Zack proves to be a riot of a dance partner. A slow song comes on and Zack makes a face. “I need a break. Drank too much punch.”

Trini slaps him lightly over his stomach. “Don’t have an accident here, you told Kim you were housebroken. I’ll go find Billy.”

Zack pokes his tongue out at her and swiftly departs.

“Dance with me,” comes the playful command a moment before soft hands settle on Trini’s shoulders.

Trini swallows around the lump in her throat. “Bossy much?”

Kim smiles and slides her arms around Trini’s neck. “You like it.”

“Do I? Really?” Trini wonders out loud.

“You do,” Kim confirms as she glances down, giving Trini’s arms a pointed look.

Trini sighs and wraps her arms around Kim. It’s not hard to do at all, but that’s what worries Trini most.

They dance in silence for the first half of the song. Trini’s trying her best to think of anything but how close Kim is.

“Hey, Kim? There’s something I’ve been wondering about for a while. Why did you approach me at that first party?”

Kim stares at Trini, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips. She leans in to give Trini a hug.

Trini tries not to shudder when warm breath tickles her ear.

“I wanted you.”

Any other time Trini might think she’s gone crazy, or misheard, or any number of things… but Kim’s soft words are followed by an equally soft, chaste kiss pressed lightly to Trini’s cheek.

The song ends and the moment passes as Kim’s arms leave their perch on Trini’s shoulders.

Trini grabs her hand before Kim can completely pull away. She takes a steadying breath and meets Kim’s eyes. “Wanted?”

Kim bites her lower lip, her eyes flicking down to Trini’s mouth. “Want.”

The look makes Trini feel warm and tingly and lightheaded and—

Kim’s mouth feels even softer on her own, and tastes like punch and something else Trini doesn’t think a hundred kisses could help her define.

“Was that okay?” Kim asks in a voice so low Trini almost doesn’t hear it over the sounds of the party.

Trini licks her lips, enjoying the weight of Kim’s arms back around her shoulders. “That was amazing.”

When Kim smiles, Trini can only stare. It feels like a riot of butterflies are tickling at her stomach, her body tingling every place Kim’s touches hers.

To her surprise, Kim pulls her closer again and begins swaying. It doesn’t matter that the song is upbeat and pulsing, or that everyone around them is dancing madly to the fast tempo.

Trini just might be in love. 

Even more surprising, Kim might just love her back.

She closes her eyes, content to enjoy the moment for what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I will eventually get to the third part of In the Morning, don't worry. :)


	8. In the Morning (Conclusion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me 80 years, but here you go...
> 
> I'd been wanting to get to this for a while, and when someone sent a gif for an image prompt that instantly made me think of this pair, I knew it was time.

* * *

“Ugh, this sucks.” Kim frowns down at her notebook and absently rubs the back of her pen against her lip. When she’d asked Trini for help, she never imagined they’d be buried away in the campus library on a beautiful Saturday. It’s practically inhumane, she thinks.

“You only have yourself to blame,” comes Trini’s unsympathetic response from the end of the table.

Kim stops re-reading her notes long enough to glare at Trini’s profile. “You’re supposed to be helping me.”

“I am.” Trini continues placidly typing up her own assignment. “Now get back to work, slacker.”

Briefly, Kim contemplates throwing her pen at Trini’s head. She rejects the idea. Trini would be the sort of jerk that would ignore it and then refuse to return her pen.

“Ugh,” Kim repeats as she focuses back on her textbook. She works for another ten minutes before the familiar chime of her phone catches her attention. Immediately, she braces her hands on the table to push up from her seat.

“Nope.” Trini doesn’t even bother looking away from her laptop screen. “No phone until you’re done.”

“But, Trini,” Kim whines, “what if it’s important?”

Finally, Trini focuses on Kim. She raises an eyebrow. “More important than trying to avoid academic probation? I told you, Kim; if you want my help, this is how it’s gonna be.”

Kim scowls, pantomiming Trini as soon as she looks away.

“I saw that,” Trini warns flatly.

“You suck.” Kim waits a beat after her declaration, but again Trini is back to ignoring her. She bites her lip and shakes her head. She’d done the right thing in enlisting Trini’s help.

In reality, she appreciates the effort Trini is going to in order to keep her on track. The only problem is she’s nervous; she’s skipped too many classes, and the assignments are more difficult than she likes. What if she pushes herself to do this right and fails anyway?

Trini’s rapid typing slows and then stops. “You need any help?” she asks in a low voice.

“No.” Kim sucks on her lower lip and doesn’t look at Trini. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

There’s a long pause before Trini speaks.

“You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for.” Trini is matter-of-fact, and she straightens long enough to push her heavy chair closer to Kim’s anyway.

There’s warm comfort where Trini’s bare arm brushes hers—and something else, but Kim isn’t thinking about that. She waits until Trini is settled and peering curiously at her textbook. “Thanks.”

Trini’s eyes flick toward hers, one corner of her mouth tilted up. “No problem.”

An hour and a half later they begin packing up. Kim has even managed to garner Trini’s approval by finishing two assignments.

Kim hums to herself as she grabs her backpack from the chair just opposite of her seat to retrieve her phone.

The message is from Tommy. It’s not the first he’s sent over the last week, but it is the first she’s too scared to ignore.

_We need to talk_ , it reads.

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Kim quickly stuffs her phone back into her bag. She stares at a discolored spot of wood on the table.

“Hey,” Trini says as she nudges Kim’s arm. “Everything okay?”

The words pull Kim from whatever trance she’s been in, and then she’s blinking and offering Trini a half-hearted smile. “Yeah, sorry.” She clears her throat. “I know we were going to get something to eat, but there’s something I’ve got to do.”

Not waiting for Trini’s response, Kim heaves her backpack into place and makes for the door.

Tommy is apparently done being avoided.

Kim’s stomach is twisted into knots by the time she reaches her car.

***

By the time finals are over and winter break hits, Trini is certain that Kim is back on track for her degree.

She hadn’t known what to expect a few months ago when Kim had approached her about studying together—making sure Kim would stay focused, essentially.

In the beginning she’d been certain it would be a half-hearted attempt on Kim’s part. She’d been wrong.

The nights of a drunken Kim showing up in the middle of the night had also abruptly ceased. Kim has seemed… happier, more settled. Whatever problems she’s had with Tommy seem to have been worked out.

Trini should be happy about it.

Her feelings are mixed, at best. It makes her feel like a grade-A asshole, so she doesn’t bring it up. It’s just another thing added to the list of things she doesn’t talk to Kim about.

“You ready for Christmas?” Kim asks between bites of her sandwich.

It’s their first day officially free from classes. They’d decided to celebrate at Panera.

“Oh yeah, nothing like another year of my mom acting like June Cleaver with a dash of Ripley.” She stirs her soup a few times. “I miss Christmas at my grandma’s. I hate making tamales, but she always tells the best stories.”

Kim pauses her chewing and tilts her head. “Your mom doesn’t do the tamale thing?”

Trini snorts and raises her eyebrows. “My mom? No way. She doesn’t even speak Spanish around the house unless she and my dad want to talk without the boys overhearing.” When Kim’s head tilts a little further, Trini smiles. “My grandma taught me Spanish when I was little. It’s actually how I found out Santa wasn’t real. My parents didn’t know I understood them.”

“Oh my god.” Kim raises a hand to cover her mouth as she laughs, mouth still half-full.

“Don’t choke, Kim.” Trini’s smile widens.

This is a nice change from the start of the semester. Kim is so much more relaxed than before, her genuine laughter and smiles more frequent than they’d been for a long time. For the last year there’d been a tension around her shoulders and mouth, a wariness to her eyes that Trini never remembered from high school.

Kim waves a hand as she calms down and swallows, reaching for her water and taking a sip. “No worries here. Still, it must be nice having your brothers and parents together for the holiday.”

Trini nibbles on her lip. The holidays can be tense, but she has to agree: they are mostly pretty good. “It gets a little crazy, but… yeah. It’s pretty nice. My little brothers are a riot.”

When Kim’s smile turns wistful, Trini straightens. She knows all about Kim’s mom’s series of miscarriages—and the subsequent divorce that had followed when Kim’s mom had fallen into a deep depression.

“So what are you and Tommy doing this year?” Trini asks in an effort to brighten things up.

Kim’s lips twitch. She leans back in her chair and fidgets with a napkin. “He and his parents are actually flying to the Philippines to visit his mom’s family.”

If a meteorite could find its way through the sky to put Trini out of her misery, she would be grateful. She internally curses herself. “Oh.”

The smile Kim affords her now is fake, the corners of her mouth not tilting just right. “I’ll be fine. I’ll order pizza and stay in my room or something.”

Trini doesn’t have to think twice. “Have Christmas with us.”

Kim’s head, which had been tilted downward, jerks up. “Really? Would your mom be okay with that?”

“Are you kidding?” Trini’s eyebrows arch. “She’s been annoying me about meeting my friends for forever. She’ll love having you there.” And even if she doesn’t, Trini thinks, it won’t matter. There’s no way Kim is spending Christmas alone in her room.

“Yeah? That’s so cool. You’ve gotta help me pick something out for your brothers.” Kim’s hands move animatedly as she contemplates what they might like.

Trini purses her lips to avoid grinning. “If you want the full effect, you should just come Christmas Eve. Bring your jammies, that way you can appreciate being woken up at 5 AM.”

The words meant as a half-hopeful invitation, half-tease, are met with an even bigger grin.

“Sounds perfect,” Kim murmurs.

Her look is so intense that Trini forces herself to focus back on her soup. “Cool.”

***

Kim can’t explain the butterflies that tickle in her stomach as she grips the strap of her backpack, which is slung over her right shoulder. “This is gonna be fine. They’ll like you,” she mumbles to herself.

She wipes her sweaty hands against her jeans before ringing the doorbell.

There’s a series of loud thumps, and then the door is being pulled open.

Trini gives her a smile and rolls her eyes. Being restrained by both arms are her twin brothers, who are also grinning up at Kim. “Kim, glad you could make it.”

“Hi, Kim!” the boys say in unison, and then giggle.

“These little monsters are Sam,” Trini ruffles the hair of the taller boy first, “and Pete.”

“You’re pretty,” Pete says with wide eyes.

Sam’s face pinches as he gives his brother a side glance. “Dude.”

Trini snorts and playfully tugs her arms up under her brothers’ chins. “Behave.”

“I’m behaving,” Pete argues with a furrowed brow.

“You’re being _gross_ ,” Sam disagrees with a scowl.

Kim can’t help but laugh. A warm feeling settles in her chest, butterflies all forgotten. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Don’t mind them. They’re dorks,” Trini declares, prompting a round of dismayed comments from her siblings—that she blatantly ignores. “Why don’t you come in? We’re having dinner soon.”

“I can take your bag up to Trini’s old room,” Pete volunteers as he wiggles free of Trini’s grasp.

Kim offers him a grin. “That’d be great.” She’d packed lightly anyway.

His face lights up and Kim has to suppress another laugh. He takes the backpack with a serious look of concentration, offering her another smile before scampering off toward a staircase. Sam rolls his eyes and follows.

“Now that the circus has left, why don’t you come in?” Trini nudges her head backward as she moves out of the way.

“They’re so fun,” Kim murmurs as she steps inside.

There’s a small smile playing on Trini’s lips as she shuts the door. “I know, right? They can be annoying, but mostly they’re just stupidly cute.”

Kim bites her lip; admiring Trini in her usual outfit of a distressed t-shirt and ripped jeans. “Must run in the family.”

Trini smiles and rolls her eyes. “You saying I’m annoying, Hart?”

Feeling mischievous, Kim smirks and raises an eyebrow. “I believe you said _can_ be annoying but mostly stupidly cute.”

She has to purse her lips together to avoid laughing when Trini seems to miss a step, nearly losing her balance.

But her mirth fades when a dark expression immediately passes over Trini’s face.

Kim’s heart pounds even though the look doesn’t linger. Trini adopts a neutral air; Kim isn’t sure if she should feel relieved or not. She hadn’t thought Trini would react like— 

“Come on, my mom’s dying to meet you,” Trini says flatly, “dunno _why_.”

There’s a light sense of teasing to the words, and a tightness in Kim’s chest eases at the sound.

She swallows. “Because I’m amazing,” she forces out in a light tone. When Trini only rolls her eyes again, Kim smirks.

Inside she’s still shaking a little. It’s the first time in a long time she’s allowed herself to flirt so blatantly. It hadn’t gone the way she’d anticipated. At all.

She’s pulled from her thoughts a moment later when she and Trini finally reach the kitchen.

Trini’s mom, looking slightly stressed but immaculate, immediately stops rearranging dishes.

“Kim, I’m so glad to _finally_ meet you,” Trini’s mom declares as she extends a hand to Kim—and sends a pointed look in Trini’s direction.

Quite suddenly, Kim knows _exactly_ where Trini’s inherited her attitude from. She bites the inside of her cheek and accepts the handshake. It’s more material to tease Trini with later.

*

Dinner goes pretty well, all things considering, Trini muses.

Her mom’s food is always pretty good, and the twins do a great job of entertaining Kim. It gives Trini time to silently scold herself for her overreaction earlier. Kim hadn’t meant anything by it, and it really shouldn’t have made Trini feel so… well.

Kim’s been so good lately, not casually flirting and definitely not making stupid declarations in the middle of the night. It’s hard for Trini to describe her own reaction, a result of fear and anger and Trini doesn’t know what else.

She and Kim are as close as ever—so why is it that Trini feels like Kim is slipping away? It makes no sense. Hell, Kim’s spending Christmas with Trini’s family!

But, then again, it’s not like Kim had really had any better offers either.

The long peace has made Trini uneasy. She’s waiting for the other shoe to drop, the other thing that’s surely coming to disrupt the last few months of uncomplicated mostly-happiness.

“Hey,” comes Kim’s soft voice, “what are you thinking about?”

Trini blinks and settles her hands deeper into the pockets of her jacket. It’s a cold night, though not enough for the twins’ last desperate hope for snow. “Not much.”

Kim sighs but doesn’t verbally protest. They finish the last circuit around Trini’s neighborhood in silence.

It had been Trini’s idea to take the walk after dinner. Her neighbors are pretty enthusiastic about the holiday, their decorations bright and cheerful without being gaudy.

And, maybe, she’d wanted to show off what she and her dad had done this year. For the boys, of course. She has a right to be proud.

“It’s beautiful,” Kim finally says as they approach Trini’s house again.

Trini shrugs, careful to keep Kim in her peripheral vision. “My dad and I basically have it down to a science at this point.”

She starts when Kim’s hands cautiously settle in the crook of her elbow.

“I’m cold,” Kim explains with a shy smile.

Trini snorts and looks away. Kim can be so stubborn. “I told you to use my other jacket.”

“I know, I know.”

Though Trini isn’t looking directly at Kim, she can hear the smile in her voice. Affectionate exasperation makes Trini shake her head. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

The bottom floor is silent as they step back inside. “My parents must be trying to wrangle the twins’ into bed.”

“Do they still believe in Santa?” Kim asks in a low voice after a quick look around.

“Yeah.” Growing uncomfortable with Kim’s continued clinginess, Trini takes several quick steps toward the couch. Her eyes narrow when Kim keeps pace. “You know, you can let go now. It’s much warmer in here.”

“Yeah, well, _I’m_ not warm yet.” Kim offers her own playful glare.

Trini doesn’t think twice, moving even faster toward the couch. The coffee table settled near it makes space limited; it’ll be hard for Kim to stay so close.

Except…

Kim predicts the move and twists and squeezes in front with a chuckle, a triumphant gleam in her eye as she manages to keep a hold on Trini’s jacket.

It would be an excellent maneuver if Trini had anticipated it. Instead, their legs tangle together and Kim loses her balance.

“Shit,” Trini mutters with wide eyes as Kim falls back toward the couch, the grip on her jacket now panicked and unyielding.

Trini manages to land so that she doesn’t hit Kim, her breath catching as their heads almost knock together. Her arms shake from the realization that she and Kim have landed mostly on the couch without injuring each other.

The leftover jittery energy from the shot of adrenaline makes her laugh under her breath. Kim starts to laugh too—until they both realize just how close they are, Kim’s hand still stubbornly holding onto Trini’s jacket.

For what feels like a small eternity, Trini is tempted to tilt her head down just _so_. Kim’s breaths are warm and unsteady against her lips, their chests almost touching with each inhale.

_Tommy_ , Trini remembers as she begins to extricate herself. Jesus, she would have felt like such shit if they’d—but they hadn’t, had they? Her stomach feels queasy anyway.

She clears her throat and avoids looking at Kim. Now free and standing next to the couch, she buries her hands into her jacket pockets. “It’s getting late. I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.”

“Okay.” Kim’s voice is quiet. Trini doesn’t doubt she’s thinking about what they’d almost done, how Trini had almost helped ruin a relationship nearly five years old. Longer than she and Kim have really been friends, even.

As they climb the stairs and reach Trini’s old room, Kim finally speaks.

“Wait. If this is your room, where will you be sleeping?”

Trini’s lips twitch. “It’s my _old_ room. Not my room anymore. I’ll crash on the couch.”

There’s a heavy pause. Trini knows this might have been the moment Kim would offer to share but their near miss is too fresh.

Kim’s hands are restless, moving from her hair and down and back again. “Um, Trini, about what just happened—”

“It’s fine,” Trini interrupts curtly. “Nothing happened. There’s nothing to feel weird about, nothing you need to tell Tommy. Unless you feel like you need to, of course.”

“Trini—”

“Good night, Kim. You should sleep if you want to survive tomorrow with the boys.” With that she turns hard on her heel, making her way as quickly as possible down the stairs.

She doesn’t realize how tightly her fists are clenched until she reaches her temporary bed.

_I’m such an idiot_.

***

When Trini wakes up, she isn’t sure why. The house is utterly silent, so it’s clearly not the twins’ excitement that’s pulled her from sleep. She scowls; her eyes are gritty and there’s a terrible taste in her mouth.

She’d had a hell of a time trying to fall asleep, and she’s not sure how much of it she’d managed before waking.

“Trini,” a soft voice insists.

With some effort, Trini manages to pry her eyes open. The brightly lit Christmas tree is partly obscured. She blinks several times and rubs her eyes.

“Kim?” comes her groggy voice. Her groggy, unhappy voice.

“Sorry,” Kim says with a wince, as if just realizing that she’s woken Trini up.

Trini rolls her tongue around her mouth, needing water but unable to move or think with Kim sitting alongside her hip. “What’s wrong?”

Kim shifts her weight and takes a breath. “Trini, you… I mean, I… um.” She squeezes her eyes shut and takes another deep breath. When her eyes open again, she seems determined, establishing eye contact with Trini almost immediately. “Tommy and I broke up a few months ago.”

Of all the things Kim could have said, that’s something Trini hadn’t anticipated. “What?”

“Tommy and I broke up,” Kim repeats softly. “We just didn’t fit anymore, not like we used to. We were turning each other into ugly, petty people.”

“But you still talk to him like… every day.” Trini frowns.

“Now,” Kim agrees with a small nod. “After a little while we figured out that, even if the dating thing didn’t work out, we still make pretty awesome friends.”

It seems like there’s roaring in Trini’s ears; surely, she’s not understanding Kim correctly. Her frown deepens. “Why are you telling me this?”

Kim’s hands begin to fidget in her lap. She bites her lip glances away from Trini. “Um.” Kim swallows. “Because I love you, Trini.”

It’s not the first, or even the third, time Trini’s heard it from Kim. She’s heard it more times than she’d like, in fact. Her hands clench the blanket.

“I’m not drunk, Trini. You know I haven’t had a drop.” Kim’s staring directly into her eyes again. The intensity makes Trini’s heart begin to pound loudly in her ears.

When Trini doesn’t say anything, Kim’s expression softens. “But I’ll tell you again in the morning if you want. Whatever you need to believe me. I know I messed up before, a lot, but… I mean it, Trini.”

“This is a weird dream isn’t it,” Trini declares in a shaking voice. “I must have had too much hot chocolate before bed.”

“No, Trini.” Kim’s lips purse, and then she’s gently untangling one of Trini’s hands from the blanket.

Trini holds her breath as Kim carefully, tenderly, interlaces their fingers together. “This isn’t a dream, Trini.”

Then Kim is slowly leaning down, her hair falling forward as her face draws near Trini’s.

Just as their lips are about to touch, there’s a loud shout from upstairs.

Kim jolts backward, her hand tightening with Trini’s on instinct.

Trini can only stare.

The laughter builds slowly in her chest until she can’t contain it, and then it’s coming out in a seemingly endless flow.

“Trini?” Kim looks confused, though the corners of her lips are curled up in response to Trini’s mirth.

Trini shakes her head as her laughter slows, her grin almost painful.

There’s another shout and then loud thumps begin down the upstairs hallway.

“I just… well, I know it’s not a dream _now_. And, um, I believe you. It’s just a lot…”

Kim bobs her head and rubs the back of Trini’s hand with her thumb. “I get it. Take however long you need, Trini. I’ll be here.”

The heavy thumps are coming rapidly down the stairs. Trini rests her free hand on her fluttering stomach. “It, uh, wouldn’t hurt if you told me again. You know, later.”

The boys are suddenly in the living room, jumping around excitedly and almost shouting as they scamper over toward Trini and Kim.

Despite the lack of sleep she knows both she and Kim have suffered, she can see the boys’ infectious excitement spreading to Kim, just as she feels the warm tingles prickling at her own skin.

Just before Kim is pulled away by an overexuberant Pete, Kim’s eyes meet Trini’s again. “I will.”

Trini swallows. The words are a soft, sure promise that, for the first time in a long time, Trini doesn’t doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about the gif I was prompted with, [this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c4de10a95c90d196210ffee3c6dd7a27/tumblr_p19vju0RaG1u9c2i7o1_400.gif) is it. :)
> 
> If you're even more curious, [here's the song](https://youtu.be/6NrGEARhnSA) that originally inspired the ficlet series.


End file.
